


Addicted to You

by aowitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: April Fools, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, in three words and a conjuction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aowitch/pseuds/aowitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Hanji being a little shit and Levi has to put up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any kind of OOC tendencies.
> 
> I'm addicted to you,  
> Hooked on your love,  
> Like a powerful drug  
> I can't get enough of,  
> Lost in your eyes,  
> Drowning in blue  
> Out of control,  
> What can I do?  
> I'm addicted to you   
> \- Avicii, Addicted to you.

Waking up, just to be greeted by a titan wasn't exactly the best way to start the day.

Also it wasn't exactly the first time; usually it began with the sound of heavy footsteps stomping, contrasting against the noise of loud birds chirping in fear. Not to mention the panicked screaming of the new recruits.

This time it was different. There were no noises, no screaming, no bird chirping loudly, and no sun blinding him. Another thing was that Levi was lying in his bed and the titan was less than 2 inches away from his face.

Truth be told Levi wasn't easily scared. He had seen hell once the gates were open, but waking up to the horrible smile of a titan wasn't exactly pleasant.

He would never admit this to anyone, but somehow he managed to fall off his bed by staggering back in surprise. It shocked Levi that he didn’t break his nose when his face smacked the cold hard concrete ground.

Up until Levi heard a familiar voice laughing loudly, he actually thought that a titan got into his bedroom unnoticed.

Levi looked up, his vision blurred by sleep. Hanji was doubled over, hair all over her face, holding a titan mask in one hand.

Levi swallowed his anger and clenched his teeth together. Instead, he threw the pillow resting beside him at Hanji's head.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here."

The pillow bounced off her head and dropped to the floor with a small thud. She looked up grinning, reddish brown hair flying everywhere. Clearly, she didn’t know what a comb was.

“You looked like you were going to shit yourself!” She laughed even louder.

“Shut up!” He roared back.

Her lips quivered in an attempt to stifle her laughter when she saw him glaring at her, but failed miserably as her laughter echoed in his small room once more.

Hanji nodded, eyes shining brightly. "Alright, don't be late!" she sang.

She decided to throw the titan mask on his bed before escaping his bedroom with a quick wink.

Once the door slammed shut, Levi got on his feet with a low groan and picked up the titan mask off his bed.

He was slightly curious of how Hanji had the time to actually make this piece of shit with everything going on. He had never seen stop working or talking about her titan research. But for what it's worth, it looked pretty damn real.

Levi looked at it for a long minute before deciding to toss it in the trash where it belonged. He'd seen too many titans to cover a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Levi sat in his bed only half changed, trying to wear his maneuver gear straps and be done with it.

_Guess I have to skip breakfast then._

_I need to clean the drawers whenever I get the time_

_Why are the straps too big today?_

Most of Levi’s time was spent on making the straps smaller to fit his body, whilst cursing profoundly at the person who touched them. His first guess would be Hanji.

Levi looked out the window, the sun had already risen over, which meant in a few minutes, he was going to be _royally_ screwed.

He was almost done with securing all the belts and all that was left were the ones on his thighs. Levi tugged the straps along his thigh and made an attempt to secure it close.

It didn't work. It didn't work for one reason and that one fucking reason is the reason Levi had to go through all this bullshit.

The reason was that: these straps weren't his.

Levi was sure of it. He cursed loudly again. He yanked and pulled off the maneuver gear straps off his shoulders and feet. Flipping the straps, searching for proof until he found one.

_Mike_

Levi found it written in a small handwriting under the back straps.

If this was Mike's idea of a joke, it sure as hell wasn’t funny.

 

* * *

 

As predicted, Levi arrived to the meeting already half done when he got there. Not that he minded, the meetings were absolutely and completely shit. Where the Police force didn’t do anything, except talk about problems that the Royals don’t care nor want to solve.

He walked quietly towards his chair, wood creaking under his feet. Erwin wore his usual professional poker face, Hanji was sniggering at Levi, and Mike was smirking. Levi would give Mike a piece of his mind for what he did once the meeting ends. How cou-

"What the fuck is this."

Levi stopped at the sight of his chair. There was a white pillow stacked on the wooden chair, sitting there as if to mock him. No, not as if. It was there to mock and ridicule him.

Now, every eye was looking at him. They had even stopped speaking at the sound of Levi exclaim. They were watching his reaction at this discovery. Mike was still smirking, Erwin had a small smile and Hanji was looking down, hands to her lips, shaking slightly, trying not to laugh.

Levi clenched his teeth. He didn't want to draw more attention to himself or embarrass himself any further, so he simply pulled the pillows and placed them under the table.

Nile began speaking once more.

Hanji, who sat directly in front of Levi, was still shaking and trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. He didn't need to guess who put the pillows there, nor needed to doubt that Mike switched his maneuver gear with Levi's.

Levi did not react or speak for the first 10 minutes, then slowly cut a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Hanji.

 

Shitty Glasses,

I know you're the one who put the pillows. I also know that you're the one who put Mike's maneuver gear in my room.

Levi

 

Hanji didn't even react while reading the note. She wore the same smirk as always.

 

Levi,

Nothing is accountable without proof

-Hanji

 

Levi had no answer for that, so instead he kicked the pillows that were underneath him towards her.

The sound of the blow, caused one of the higher ups to stop talking for a moment, looked around him, then dismissed it and continued.

Hanji grinned at Levi then kicked the pillow back at him.

They went on like that for a couple of minutes, back and forth; until Hanji kicked the pillow slantly and hit Mike's feet.

Mike didn't do anything; he just raised an eyebrow at it. He didn't even pass the pillow back. Rude.

It only took one look from Hanji for Levi to understand what she was thinking.

She kicked his foot. So he returned the favor. She kicked again and he did so too. More than once catching her feet with his. For the remainder of the meeting, Levi and Hanji kept on shuffling and kicking each other. To Hanji's credit, she only kicked the table once, disrupting the meeting once again.

"Fucking finally," Levi muttered after the meeting ended.

Everyone, except the soldiers of the Survey Corps, had already the meeting room when Erwin began lecturing both Levi and Hanji.

"I call you to this meeting to benefit from-" Erwin was cut off short.

"I hardly see how we could survive a titan by listening to them yapping about shit they don't even care about," Levi shot back.

"That's not the point! I expect more of both of you than playing footsie under the table,"

"We weren't playing footsie!" Both Hanji and Levi answered simultaneously.

"It doesn’t matter now, you're both dismissed." Erwin replied.

Levi shouldered Hanji roughly as he walked out the room.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was a good place to go whenever anyone wanted peace and quiet. Small wooden kitchen, with one window as a source of light, and cupboards filled with simple canned food and tea boxes.

Levi sometimes found himself sitting on the kitchen counter drinking black tea after an especially gruesome expedition. Sometimes Hanji joined him, but mostly he was alone.

Most recently, it's scarce not finding, that new recruit, Sasha Blouse in the Kitchen.

Levi didn't mind it, she didn't speak usually while she ate, which he appreciated greatly.

Today, Sasha and Connie were sitting on the table drinking tea and chatting quietly when Levi walked in. Connie gave a nod as Levi passed but Sasha did not. She either did not see him come in or chose not to acknowledge him because she continued stirring her tea. It was probably the latter because that girl had the ears of a bat.

Levi didn't say anything and continued to the cupboards, mostly because he was too hungry to care. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, and didn't have time to have any breakfast due to Hanji's bullshit.

He opened the cupboard and searched for any kind of canned soup.

 _3 pranks_ , that's 2 more than Hanji's usual… Strange.

After searching for a while, Levi found a can of chicken soup in the back of the cupboard. _Okay, good enough._

Levi walked to the drawer to find a spoon and a bowl. No bowl. He looked again. No bowl.

"Oi, Springer, Where are all the bowls?"

He looked up from his tea, and turned to look at Levi. "Aren't they in the drawer, Sir?"

"If they were in the drawer, like they're supposed to be, I wouldn't be asking you where they are."

"Oh. Right, good point." He paused for a moment. "Maybe it's still being washed?"

"They were assign- never mind." He stopped trying. Connie may be a good soldier but he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box. Connie shrugged his shoulders and went back to his conversation with Sasha.

After a while of looking for that damn bowl, Levi picked up a spoon, cracked open the can open and sat down at the table, facing Sasha.

She looked at him strangely.

"What-"

Levi was cut off by Hanji, who walked in with a bounce in her step, grinning widely.

"Gooood afternoon, Levi. Sasha. Connie." Hanji gave the cadets a short nod which they returned.

Levi watched Hanji walk towards the tea as he absentmindedly raised the spoon to his lips.

"You know, Levi." Hanji started as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "If you don't want to get in trouble with Commander Handsome, maybe you shouldn't falsely accuse someone of something they haven't done."

Still looking at her, Levi replied with the same tone. "I wasn't falsely accusing shit, I know you did it."

"Levi, what-"

Hanji was rudely interrupted by the sound of Levi gagging and sputtering. Something purple slipped from between his lips and onto his cravat then bounced across the floor.

"Fucking shit,"

Hanji was literally on the floor laughing hysterically. Her laughter boomed across the small kitchen. Neither Sasha nor Connie made an attempt of concealing their laughter. Levi glared at them, well, mostly Sasha because Hanji couldn't see anything from the tears that had formed, and Connie had his head rested on the table shaking with laughter.

Levi pulled the cravat from his neck and cleaned his mouth. _Disgusting_. He newly washed this cravat, fuck this.

He grabbed the can he was eating, and reread the label. Levi maybe not be super smart, but he wasn’t illiterate. It clearly had read Chicken soup, not prunes that taste horrible.

"Do you think it's funny?!" Levi hisses at Hanji.

"Clearly I think it's funny," She replied brightly.

"Fuck you, Hanji. Fuck you."

"You'd love to do that, wouldn't you?" She laughed once again before she sauntered out, carrying her tea with her. 

The cadets had no idea how to react to this, except by sitting still frozen into place.

4 pranks. 4 fucking pranks. That's 3 more than usual.

"Cadets!"

Both Sasha and Connie jumped in their chairs. "Yes, sir!"

"What's the date today?"

"First of April," Sasha answered.

The realization dawned on him. _Fuck._

 

* * *

 

 

The grass underneath Levi felt cold, as he settled down under a tree with a bucket placed at his feet. The wind ruffled his hair, mixing leaves and pollen and other shit with it. The weather was still cold, even though it was already April.

April fucking first.

Levi absolutely undeniable loathed this day. He found it stupid and useless and a waste of fucking time. He had no idea where Hanji got the energy to play pranks on almost everyone.

Yet, every single year, Levi was prone to at least 2 pranks. During the first year, they had met; she gave his saddle a particular colorful and expressive paint job. Another time, she put itching powder in his underwear, which wasn't the best way to lighten up the mood at the meeting. There was also that ridiculous year where she wrapped everything he owned in tin foil. And how could Levi forget the year, she cut his broom in half, leaving the stick half in his closet while keeping the brush to herself, not that she would had ever used it. It was easy to say, that Levi was still surprised when Hanji still decided to do pranks on him after.

Levi heard some distant laughter.

Levi rolled up his sleeves then dipped both his cravat and the mint colored potash soap in the cold water. Instantly as he began scrubbing,  the water turned foamy and started to give off a green color. He liked this soap, but rarely used it. It had a tendency to give off an enjoyable minty scent after it dried.

The distant laughter became louder and Eren with Mikasa came into view. Eren was holding a load of clothes in his arms, while Mikasa held a tub of water with a washboard.

"Did you see Jean's face? He looked so fucking scared!" Eren grinned broadly.

"I know, Eren. I was there." Mikasa gave a small smile.

Levi looked down at his bucket; the stain was gone, thankfully. All he needed to do now was hang it to dry. _Where did I put those pegs?_

Levi looked around him and even stood up to look around. Nothing to be found.

Ah shit, he forgot them back inside.

"Oi, brats!" He called out for Mikasa and Eren. "Come here."

They both placed their items on the ground and jogged to meet him.

"Sir!" They saluted.

"At ease. Hang my cravat; I forgot to bring pegs with me." Levi pointed to the bucket on the floor. "It's already washed."

"Yes, sir!"

Levi walked back into the castle without a thought in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The only noise Levi could hear in the library was the sound of the papers being rummaged through and his pencil dancing against the table. Damn that Erwin, giving Levi extra files to sort for what happened during the meeting. He didn't see Erwin do shit to Hanji, and she was the fault in everything that happened.

The library was packed with books and dust. Levi didn't usually enjoy it there, it was dirty and adorned with webs. It was more of Hanji's area, who loved to surround herself with disgusting things. Titans to name one.

A quiet short knock disrupted Levi's train of thoughts. Historia walked in holding a tray of tea in her hands. The young short girl gave him a sweet smile that he did not return.

"Good evening, sir!" she greeted him in her usual happy tone.

"Good evening."

"I wasn't sure which kind of tea you usually take," She started hesitantly. Instinctively, Levi looked at the green and black tea boxes on the tray she held. "I asked Hanji-san and she told me you'd like either of these." She placed the tray on the table with a small clack of the cups.

It took _all_ Levi's willpower not to throw the tea boxes out of the window.

The green tea box had been changed and labeled "Growth Hormones" and in a smaller handwriting "Only for Levi"

Meanwhile the black tea box had been labeled: "Herbs for preventing erectile dysfunction"

Levi's knuckles started to turn white as he clutched the black tea box in one hand.

"Did you say Hanji gave you these?"

"Yes, Sir."

The chair screeched harshly against the ground as Levi stomped out of the library, tea box in hand, leaving Historia slightly amused at the current events. 

-

Levi was at the end of the hall when he began cursing out loud. He cursed at everything. Hanji mostly, but also cursed at the person who started April fools and various others.

"HANJI!"

"Levi?" Hanji’s voice was distant.

"I'm going to straight up fucking _murder_ you,"

"Aw, Levi. Don't be like that."

Levi made it to her door that was half opened and slammed the door open.

**_CLUNK_ **

_Fuck_

_Fuck, tell me that's water._

_Fuck, that fucking hurts._

_Fuck, Erwin can't and won't stop me from killing her._

_Fuck, no one will be able to find Hanji's body._

_Fuck_

"Son of a bitch!"

"YESSS!!" Hanji yelled and punched a fist in the air.

Wet. Levi was wet. More specifically, he was drenched in water. His uniform clung to every muscle and corner of his body. His hair was slicked flat to his head, with a lovely bucket like a god forsaken top hat. Even the tea box he held in his hand was dripping water, leaving a sweet odor.

Armin, who stood next to Hanji with papers and files in his arm, looked so frightened and confused, he began perspiring visibly.  Meanwhile, Hanji looked ecstatic; grinning madly, like someone had brought her a titan as a present.

Levi, on the other hand, wore looks that could kill. The bucket fell in the ground, spraying droplets on Levi. Not that it made any difference. He was soaked all the way down to his boots.

He threw the tea box at her, only narrowly missing her because of the water that had entered his eyes.

"Corporal!" Eren burst in lab, out of breath. Mikasa was walking behind Eren, face half covered with her scarlet scarf.

Levi turned to Eren, glaring. Yes that's exactly what Levi wanted. More people. It was the cherry on top of his ice cream of embarrassment.

"What. Is. It."

Eren shrank back slightly. "Uh, your cravat, s-sir,"

"What about it."

Eren pulled out the cravat from his pocket and handed it to Levi. It was his cravat, alright. Everything was the same, except it was fucking _green_.

Hanji made no attempt to stifle her laughter.

No one got the chance to blink before Levi was grabbing Hanji by the collar and lifting her up. Her toes barely scratching the floor.

"I had just about enough with your bullshit jokes," He began. "The pillows, the mask, even the fucking tea. I could deal with them."

"You embarrassed me in front of the police force and the higher-ups, and I didn't fucking say shit,"

"I passed them as your every year shitty pranks, but _this_ ," He shook the green cravat with his left hand. "This. Is unacceptable. This. Is crossing the fucking line."

Hanji did not answer. She couldn't. Levi doubted she could even breathe. But for that moment, Levi couldn't give a single shit. She was squirming, trying to escape his iron grip.

"C-corporal, sir! You're going to choke her!" Armin told Levi, clearly panicking. Mikasa, doing nothing since it didn't involve Eren, as usual, but she did look slightly worried. And Eren, stood there frozen.

"Don't fucking touch my cravat,"

Levi dropped Hanji and she fell to her knees, then left the room. The sound of his boots plopping against the water spilled with each step he took.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi stood in Hanji's room, feeling proud. The anger that he felt, had somewhat subsided.

White was a great color on Hanji's room.

After Levi left the lab, he decided it was time for revenge. After changing into dry clothes, he went to the stock room and grabbed some old toilet paper.

Although, before getting to Hanji's room, which was down the hall from Levi’s. Mike, who was walking there, noticed the large amount of toilet paper in Levi's hand and inquired about it.

Levi simply answered: "It's a small payment Hanji would not expect,"

Mike laughed and walked him to Hanji's room.

The toilet paper covered Hanji's entire room with it. It looked great now. Almost every piece of furniture of the small room was coated with it.

Feeling pleased, Levi left the room to return the files to Erwin.

 

* * *

 

 

The trail of cups was the first thing Levi noticed. It went straight towards his room. Levi doesn't need to guess, he _knew_.

It's easy to say that Levi was shocked when he pushed his door open.

It wasn’t the cups that covered every single surface that surprised him. It was that fact that, his room was covered in toilet paper, just like what his did with Hanji's. His room looked like it fucking snowed in there.

With an addition to Hanji who sat on his chair, arms crossed, smirking at him.

"Helloo, Levi,"

"What the fuck did you do."

Hanji stood up kicking some cups to reach him. "Correction. What the fuck did you do?"

"What?!"

She smiled as she reached to him, now standing in front of him directly. "You won't believe my surprise when I came in your room to put the cups and found all this," She gestured her arm around the toilet paper.

"Are you trying to tell me I did this?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you." Levi didn't really notice when Hanji held his hands and pulled him toward his cup covered bed.

Crushing and kicking cups and toilet paper to get there. Her dark hair had fallen onto her eyes as she smiled playfully. Her collar was crinkled from being held by him, but she didn't seem to mind or care for that matter.

Hanji cleared the cups from off his bed with one swift swing of her arm and they sat.

"There's a very good reason you room is toilet papered and not mine."

"Is there?"

"Yup." She pulled her legs upwards crossing them. "That reason is that, Mike directed you in the wrong room. He was really proud of that too. He came to me all happy and excited that he made you fall for your own prank."

Levi reply. He didn’t have one. He failed. He failed miserably. He fell for his _own_ prank.

"I was shocked, if not pleased, seeing your usually spotless room covered in toilet paper." Levi looked at her. Her hazel eyes were dilated and were now shining.

She entwined their fingers together. Now he was fully notified of her presence next to him now.  The curls at the end of her hair, they way her long lashes brushed the front of her glasses, the blush on her cheeks.

"Not all the pranks were meant for you, you know,"

"Really?" He said in disbelief. "They looked pretty well directed toward me. Especially, the tea."

Hanji laughed softly. "Okay fine. The tea and the maneuver gear were specifically for you, but the green dye and the water bucket wasn't."

"Don't remind me," Levi growled.

The bed squeaked under their weight as Hanji moved closer towards him.

"I didn't realize you cared that much for your cravat. I assumed you have more in that super neat closet of yours."

"Just because I have a lot of something, doesn't mean I wouldn't care if I lost one."

Hanji smiled at that, and then rested her head on his shoulders. She smelled of grass and honey, which was a weird scent.

"Sorry 'bout your cravat," Her voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"Tch, it's okay." Levi thought of it second. He wasn’t sure the answer would be the same of Hanji was someone else.

“To be fair, Mike got your maneuver gear, but he was too much of a lazy ass to change it, so he used his other ones.”

“That’s smart of him.” He put his head on her bony shoulder. She nodded.

They sat there for a while, in silence, unmoving. Fingers entwined, leaning on each other, just enjoying the company.

"Hey, Levi." Hanji moved to face him. Her hair was even messier than usual. He could feel her breath on his cheek and her lips had a tiny smile playing on it. They were 2 inches apart. It’s funny how aware he was now.

"Hm?"

"How about you ditch your room tonight and stay at mine's tonight?" It wasn't even a question, it more like a statement. Her smile grew slightly wider.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since its messy and all," She explained.

With that Levi gave her the smallest of smiles. "Alright, since it's messy and all." 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Mikasa was covering her face with her mask because she was actually SMILING. It goes without saying that I find Levi a complete and utter dork.  
> Also I've got a tumblr: www.freckledmarcoo.tumblr.com


End file.
